


〔盾铁〕他们

by SiveryMesic



Series: 要我报之以歌 [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 要我报之以歌 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842781
Kudos: 3





	〔盾铁〕他们

下雨了。  
  
雨还未落，起先落下的是蛰伏在鼻腔前头的阵阵潮气，尚略带轻浮的，若你并非经意间去有心闭上眼睛做一次吐纳呼吸，实在很难有所察觉。  
  
阴云开始在上头布开，一层一层往天边堆叠涂抹出渐变的灰来。阳光很快被推挤到了视线之外，车水马龙的街道里，建筑物投下的恢弘倒影正徐缓着向后退去。这时候蛰伏的潮气便顺势汹涌着灌向行人的鼻腔中。当你从一次偶然的呼吸间也能将它轻易觉察出来时，大雨已经落下。  
  
在清爽的初秋时节，对一个普普通通的午后而言，这种天气于我这般躲在屋檐下不用出门，且胸腔内外还剩些许闲情逸致的人来说，倒也算得惬意。只是这雨势不免来得太急，很快便将街道上行色匆匆的狼狈身影冲散殆尽，天地间一时除去雨声，人世喧嚣竟皆数安静了下来。  
  
注定是生意惨淡的时候。  
  
我伏在咖啡馆的柜台上，鼻腔间盈散的咖啡豆的清香使昏沉已久的思绪挣扎着难以歇息下去。屋外的世界亦被扑天而来的雨帘支离在模糊不清的分界线上，正朦胧且不真切着。  
  
这场大雨，似作势要将视野内的一切都淋作一团，好叫人捉摸不透一般。  
  
我却仍百无聊赖地向外张望，数落檐角上滴漏成串的雨珠，侥幸期待着会有一两位顺道躲雨的顾客去推开店面的玻璃门，走进来点上一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，也算为我开张一日。  
  
大约便是在店面门口走过第十二位浑身湿透而脚下生风的行人，檐下的积雨也不知从何时起早已被我数差了去的时候，露天咖啡座的桌台上忽而蹿上一只身形灵巧的流浪猫。偌大的雨珠拍砸在遮阳伞上的声音节奏轻快而富律动，听来倒很难让人联想到这漫天漫地的雨势。那只流浪猫就着冰凉的桌台蜷缩起身子团成一团，同我一般颤巍着打上一个哈欠，便从这雨声里睡去了，一动不再动。  
  
想来是我注视着那猫的动静时实在太过入神，店里何时已坐有顾客一位，对此我竟是全然没有察觉。闲适太久的身子突然之间要被支使着运作起来，想来也恼，起身时便非要将这脑袋磕往什么东西上面才肯作罢。那位顾客闻声抬头望我，恰好对上了我一张龇牙咧嘴的脸。  
  
原来是他。  
  
熟悉的面孔一瞬间便冲淡了陌生顾客与服务员之间的隔阂，我毫无顾忌地冲他使了个鬼脸，揉着脑袋去为这位常来造访的金发大个准备他的专属咖啡。后台里咖啡机搅拌着原料的声音在这样一个安静的雨日中有些过于嘈杂，我哼起不知名的小调，似乎试图借此将这噪声从耳畔盖过一般，着手忙碌了起来。  
  
方才我只匆匆瞧了这位金发大个一眼，便闪身躲进了工作间内。将咖啡端到这人面前的时候，我险些被他随手搁置在座位旁边的一把大黑伞绊倒。他赶忙抬起头来向我道歉，脸上随和的笑容同过去多少次照面一般真挚得恰到好处。我便顺势熟稔地坐到他对面去，这才注意到他搭在靠椅扶手上的皮夹克正渗着水，而来不及渗到咖啡店地板上的水渍，也统统留在了这人内里衬衣的双肩上。  
  
外间虽有雨，却无风。倒是不知这人的伞是如何打的。  
  
我暗自腹诽着，见他并不如往常那般，待我坐下便开始滔滔不绝地顾自讲起他与小胡子先生一起联手打击外星人的故事，就好像这十多年来我一如当初那个不谙世事的小男孩而从未长大过一般，便也不去主动打搅他。手心里不知何时多出一本白色封皮的速写本来，正好对着眼前人消磨时光。  
  
说来这本速写本业已年纪不小，与同类相比怕是垂垂老矣已过朽木之年。幸得我虽然从来改不惯随手掷弃它的毛病，有心之余勉强将它保存完好，除去封皮人力难为地泛黄了去，边角里页尚且平整牢实，还经用着些。  
  
只是前头未曾注意到此，今日顺着从前的速写草稿一路翻将过来，这本子竟只剩下最后一张空白之页待涂了。  
  
我偷偷瞥了对面人一眼，还是拿起了笔。  
  
他瞧着我一直低头抬眼去觑他，一手还在身前勾勾画画，便明白了我是在做什么，竟不自觉地把身子坐得更端正了些，似乎私以为我更喜欢拿他严肃正经的模样作参考一般。  
  
我想开口叫他放松些许，想想又只得作罢。这位金发大个许是一辈子都严肃正经得惯了，往往你越叫他放松下去的时候，他便在你跟前绷得越紧。  
  
想到这上头，我情不自禁地轻轻叹了口气，被他听见。未曾想到的是，这回他既没有开口劝慰也没有出声训诫，而是学着我的模样，也轻轻叹了口气。  
  
我被他这一口气叹得有些惊惶，连着笔下线条也勾差了。  
  
“我明天就要退休了。”他忽而开口说道，声音里少了些平日的或威严或和气，整个人看上去也不似平常的棱角分明。我抬头越过他的身后去看，直直看进一片滂沱的雨幕中时，顿时觉得，金发大个的声音就像他双肩肩头的那两滩将干未干的水渍一般，都沾染了太多黏糊的雨气，模糊不清的也捉摸不透着。  
  
我拿起橡皮将那勾差了的线条擦除干净，再鼓起腮帮吹掉黏着在白纸上的碎屑，头也懒抬，只状似无意地随他话头应他而问：“那以后再也没有打怪兽的故事听了？”  
  
他终于被我逗得发笑，先前绷紧的神经也随之尽数松懈下来，并不答我，只是端起手边的咖啡杯，凑到唇边，就着热气轻轻抿了一口。  
  
屋子里沉闷的空气即时生动了好许。屋外的雨势似乎也应势小了些，我隐约之中好像还听见那流浪猫慵懒的叫声，便循声去望。望得，其实并没有任何变化。  
  
“小胡子先生呢？”我空下速写本里金发大个的面庞暂不去描绘，这习惯总是受人指摘，但我自认水平着实业余，便听不进劝，非得捕捉到了让我觉出趣意的一二表情来，才肯像不听话的学生做填空题般，将它后来填补上去。  
  
是时我正忖度着金发大个的肩宽，不知为何会鬼使神差问出这样的句子——  
  
“小胡子先生也和你一起退休吗？”  
  
他还是没有回答我，只是刚刚兴起的生气此时却一点一点从他的眉目五官之间缓缓消退下去。他的坐姿变得更加放松，垮下的肩角甚至呈出了几分老态。于是我只得拿起搁在一旁的橡皮，重新审定我的作画细节。  
  
沉默在沙沙的作画声与落雨声里蔓延了多久，专心于速写的我同一副怅然若失模样的金发大个都度量不清，一齐在各自的思绪中失去了时间的概念。咖啡杯里的棕褐色液体并没有少去多少，却被他一直捧在掌心中，现下怕早已不温了。  
  
毕竟连他肩头那两滩水渍，此时也唯余几许淡淡的浅痕。  
  
只是他一开口，便立刻将这段搁置已久的对话重新衔接在了一起，且极为顺畅的，连同对话中间那段长长长长的沉默，也一并失去了意义。  
  
他说：“是啊，他也同我一起退休。”  
  
他说起这话时，眼底有微光明明灭灭着，逡巡在咖啡上一层灰白的浮沫里，声音中还含有某种无法说明的情绪，去势极快，悄悄随着尾音的沉没便一并从我的注意间溜得走了。  
  
我有些恍恍，以为退休对他们而言不失为一个机会，卸下肩头的重担，去尝试着过过除了到咖啡店里同一位小男孩店员讲些光怪陆离的故事外其他正常人会过的生活。但如此我又转念一想，这下子岂非我这家向来冷清无人问津的小店会失去最后两位顾客，顿时以为金发大个亦是在为此烦恼，一切便都说得通了。  
  
我立刻放下了画笔，认认真真地去抬头看他。  
  
他的目光却并未落在我的身上脸上，甚至并未落在这间小咖啡馆的任何一处地方。我看向他眼睛的时候，觉得他的目光应是落得极远的，落在那些我无比熟悉却无从触及的时空里。  
  
他接着说：“退休后我要搬回布鲁克林，他一定还是留在他的大厦里……”  
  
由此起了话头，他终于像往常一般开始絮絮叨叨地说起话来，只是这回我第一次从他口中听到了某些与未来相关的事情——他为自己和小胡子先生勾画的退休生活。很平淡，同正常的退休员工，单身未娶的那种，几乎没有什么两样。我从笔下的世界里分出一半心思来认真听着，心想如果我退休以后也未找着相好的姑娘，不如同他所述一般地生活。  
  
听着听着，我才听出些许不对劲。  
  
他的话也絮叨完了，正好讲到总结词的地方，语音语调不自觉地落了下去。  
  
“我过着我的日子，他过着他的日子。”  
  
我这时才想起我怎能拿自己单身未娶的退休生活去和这位金发大个作比。毕竟我从来孑然一身的惯了，到哪里去找一位哥们好友能十几年如一日地陪着我出入一家偏僻街道里的偏僻店铺，再花费大把大把的时间一起去给一位小男孩店员讲些光怪陆离的冒险故事。  
  
这些故事我从还是这家咖啡店的小店员时听起，如今我已成了咖啡店的老板，会伏在我的露天咖啡座的桌台上打盹的流浪猫都换了不知道多少波，外星人怕不是都快被这两位给打绝了。  
  
这些故事我虽不能一桩一件全都清楚记得，但也知道他从来都是“我们”，“我们”地讲着，甚至好像只是为了一句“我们”而讲着故事。今天却不知何故，开口一个“我”，闭口一个“他”。  
  
屋外的雨竟不知道什么时候已悄悄停了。我扭了扭有些酸痛的脖子，掠过金发大个的肩膀朝外看去的时候，桌台上的流浪猫竟也不见了踪迹，想来可能是被路过的某人惊扰了好梦。  
  
我露出一个会心的微笑，是已经笑出了形状才后知自己竟笑开了的那种笑。收起的雨势似乎并没有将金发大个裹挟住的潮气一同收走，远处天边的云层好像稍稍淡了些，他的眉头却不知不觉中微微锁在了一起。  
  
我闷下头去作画，再不管金发大个那一副怅然若失的神情。  
  
只是线条开始向人体右侧划去的时候，也不经意地问了一声：“难道你们不在一起过日子吗？”  
  
他有些愣住了，放下咖啡杯的右手一时停在空中，举手投足间都带着一种好像不知道该将手脚放去哪里的局促来。可能是很少有如此惊慌失措的时候，我抬眼去觑时，意外扫过他稍显泛红的脸颊和双眼中一闪而过的光，顿时觉得此情此景十分有趣，还未来及低头将它记录下来，嘴里已是稀里糊涂地问出声去：  
  
“你到我这儿来落魄失魂地说了一个多小时的退休展望，不就是想和他在一起过日子吗？”  
  
金发大个又愣了愣，面上还是那副不开窍的表情，单纯得甚至叫人看了发笑。我心头不知为何油然而起一股恨铁不成钢的火气来，迫着他问：“难道你不喜欢他吗？”  
  
这个问题问出声来，莫说金发大个，就连我自己都被吓了一跳。  
  
我赶紧低下头去慌张地描出了一副肩膀的轮廓，却分不开心思让自己莫要注意发烧的脸颊和胸腔里砰砰乱跳的心脏。金发大个会是何种反应我纵然好奇亦是一时半会无脸去看的，但是只凭猜想，也知道他定然不会比我好到哪去。  
  
我再抬眼去觑的时候，做贼心虚般刻意避开了他的脸。  
  
方才那个我觉着十分有趣的表情，被这段小小的插曲一搅浑，我也记不太清了，索性放弃。  
  
雨声不闻，屋里屋外真真正正的安静了下去。  
  
雨后泥土的清香透过半掩的玻璃门隙，开始扑鼻而来，甚是好闻。  
  
我低下头去沉心作画，不一会儿便将一个人从发梢到衣角尽数描绘完毕，看着颇为心喜，只差五官一处尚待处理便可完工，这本速写本的用处便也随之就此到头了。  
  
舍不得那一处空白的表情，我不得不抬头去看他。此时方才那般的窘迫已稍稍淡化，定下心神后，看他的眼神也算自然。  
  
只见他放任自己在椅背上斜斜地倚着，神情间还颓着几分迷茫并几分怅惘，右手支在额角，正不断拿指腹轻轻从眼角密密的细纹摩挲过鬓边刚冒出头的银白绒发，是我未曾见过的姿态，整个人鲜有地透出几分慵懒的味道。  
  
好像他终于从某种禁锢中逃出身来一般，不堪重负地歪在那里，却给人一种前所未有的顺畅之感。  
  
天际的云门不知何时破开了一条隙缝，也许也有一位不速之客悄无声息地将它掩开后忘了关阖。于是蓄力已久的阳光终于冲开了那层束缚向着大地奔涌而来，却又难免受场大雨多少的影响，待穿过门缝打在金发大个半边身子上时，已变得伏贴而细软了。  
  
他的金发在阳光温柔的晚照下泛起淡淡的光晕，又映照回那人一双总是明亮坦荡的眼睛里，从那蔚蓝的尽头揪出了一丝笑意的微光。这微光从眼底深处布开，慢慢晕染上眼眶眼角，于是眼角的细纹也顺势笑开了，笑意便就此躲进晚日斜阳的庇佑里，好随它漫开全身。  
  
金发大个倚在这笑意中，连开口向我说话的声音都随和地冲破了那恰到好处的尺寸，随和到几乎与这暖软的光融为一体。  
  
他歪着脑袋，带着几许孩子气，自觉好笑地说：“是啊，我好像喜欢他。”  
  
“好像还喜欢了蛮久了。”  
  
我将视线从沉浸在笑意中的金发大个身上掠开，由此，便捕捉到了我最想要的那些个表情。  
  
最后一张画纸被填满的时候，我将那本速写本送给了他。  
  
白色封皮上那泛黄的旧渍，仿佛是在遥遥回应我们。  
  
是很久了。很久。  
  
  
  
史蒂夫翻开那本速写本的时候，早已知道里面的内容，却还是小小吃了一惊。  
  
空白的扉页上有一个小小的单词，写着“他们”。  
  
他们是自愿为他做模特的。有一次史蒂夫和托尼在咖啡馆里因为什么事争执不下而打了起来，他被一块掉落的碎块波及，在医院里躺了一月有余。于是便有了这场交易。  
  
果然，史蒂夫和托尼去医院探望他的场景，被画在这本速写本的第一页上。  
  
史蒂夫就歪在那张他坐了十几年的靠椅里翻看着这本画册。画册里面的场景有的他还熟悉，有的他已经淡忘。每一页上史蒂夫与托尼的表情都被他画得栩栩如生，一看那些表情，不论是熟悉的故事还是已经被淡忘的过往，史蒂夫好像都能立马回想起来。  
  
翻到最后一页的时候，史蒂夫知道，虽然有些可惜，但是他们的故事只剩下了一个他自己。  
  
史蒂夫有些不愿翻开它，但也不忍拂去小友的好意。  
  
直到掀起页脚——  
  
史蒂夫正坐在那里，坐在椅子上，也坐在画中，面上那抹温柔的微笑在现实里只持续了短短一瞬，此时却被定格在生动的黑白线条之间，再也不会被时光掠去了。  
  
入神的笔触间似乎能细细嗅出阳光的暖香，若非史蒂夫的双肩上仍绘有两滩将干未干的水渍，脚旁还置着盛有水珠的黑伞，看客从哪里去知晓，方才还下有一场大雨倾盆。  
  
在满身潮气未褪的史蒂夫身后，站着他的小胡子先生，正同样微笑着看着史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫猛然抬起头来，坐在他对面的人不知何时已换了一副面孔。  
  
桌上的咖啡也不知何时又多了一杯。  
  
从画中走出来的小胡子开口问他——  
  
“听说你喜欢我很久了。  
  
是不是？”  
  
  
  
屋外阳光正好，我站起身来，合上了那扇被不速之客悄悄掩开的玻璃门。流浪猫身形灵巧地钻过门缝之间最后一点空隙，蹭上我的裤腿，冲我软软地叫了一声。  
  
我已歇笔，故事便到此为止了。  
  
  
  
END


End file.
